This invention is in the field of drain plugs and in particular those used in sealing oil pans. Vehicle oil pans include a bottom wall provided with a drain hole having a drain plug removably mounted therein. In order to change the vehicle oil, the drain plug must be removed and the oil within the pan allowed to drain through the hole. As the plug is removed, the hot oil quickly flows through the hole and onto the mechanic's hand untightening and removing the plug from the pan. Disclosed herein is a drain plug having a gasket mounted to the distal end of the plug threaded shank to allow the mechanic to rotatably unloosen the drain plug and then quickly pull along the longitudinal axis of the plug allowing the gasket to temporarily seal the hole prior to removal of the plug and gasket from the hole. As a result, the flow of oil through the hole is temporarily stopped allowing the mechanic to remove the plug as well as his hand from the vicinity of the drain hole.